


前夜

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 魏玛x奥一共，1920s，歌厅文学，就很魏玛（）路德维希，你拒绝和我doi无非就是看不起我这个共和国。第一作者应属于lof上的infinete stars太太，我只算个通讯作者8嘻嘻嘻
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Kudos: 4





	前夜

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：非常乳奥，奥厨狂怒。

我不该来维也纳。路德维希反反复复地对自己说。此时他正站在一条连路灯都隐匿在夜色中的街道上，那里距离环城大道只有几步路，那里除了乞丐、醉鬼和沉沉的黑暗之外什么也没有。

路德维希被一个醉醺醺的男人撞在身上，在令人作呕的酒气中想起了小时候的维也纳。那时候的维也纳是香甜的，所有的咖啡馆彻夜地亮着灯，他和埃德尔斯坦先生在一起，坐在每一支灯烛都亮如白昼的水晶吊灯下把自己埋进他身边甜酒味的空气里。

他是来找埃德尔斯坦的，他不知道自己为什么要来找他，若是让弗朗西斯他们知道他估计要再被榨出一滴血，虽然他也已经苍白得看不出血色，他的人民却还能攥着汗津津的钞票跑到萨尔茨堡的酒馆来。他去了罗德里赫的家里——他早已被迫搬离皇宫住进了郊区的一幢小房子——那里黑灯瞎火，无人应门，整条街上看不到半个人影，只有残肢似的树杈披着淡白的月光切割他的影子。他去了哪里？没有人告诉路德维希。

罗德里赫不在歌剧院。他一个人去了那里，鬼火似的夜灯在黑黢黢的墓道上忽明忽暗地闪。那是歌剧院吗？是的，裹在死神斗篷里的人们成群结队地向那里走，脚步虚浮的就像被他看不见的丝线扯着摇摆起伏。“我为艺术而生，为爱情而活！”*当晚的剧目从他们僵硬的嘴唇中鲜活地跳出来，可路德维希看不到歌剧院里的光，也看不到罗德里赫。他胡乱地伸出手，拦住那些人询问他们的奥地利先生，他们冷漠地把他推开，嘴里咕哝着他听不懂的方言，一张张灰白色的面孔把他的视线搅成网格状的碎片。

“奥地利先生？谁还在意奥地利先生呢！他才不来歌剧院，他怎么还敢来歌剧院！他恐怕早把那具身子耗干在不知道哪个该死的歌厅里啦。”

他不该来维也纳，他更不该来这里。那张黑洞洞的巨嘴将他吞没，沿着它幽深狭长的食道走下去，黑色维也纳的腹中是一个五光十色的空间。路德维希听说过柏林也有这样的地方，但他并没有去过。球型的霓虹彩灯和歌剧院外的路灯一样空具躯壳，但这里的人们看上去比那里等着入场的人群更加快活。路德维希走过去，或软或硬的肉体接二连三地撞在他的身上，毛发和羽毛状的物体擦过他的肩膀，一只黏糊糊的手摸了一把他的胸膛。他看到那高高的舞台上，吊梢眼的男人像个国王一样倨傲地坐在扶手椅上，紧身衣和高腰丝袜把他胸前的宝珠和腿间的权杖绷得鼓胀。头戴男帽的女歌手反坐在另一把椅子上，将大张的双腿高高翘上椅背，腿根上惨白的赘肉就像一面招展的白旗。她向路德维希眨眼，蜘蛛腿一样的睫毛在深黑的眼睑上四仰八叉地颤。和在歌剧院外一样，路德维希听不清她在唱什么，他不愿听她唱歌，他只想快点找到罗德里赫。罗德里赫会在这个地下歌厅吗？罗德里赫在这里做什么呢？

灯管中的冷光在所有角落投下阴影，几条更深的阴影又在每一块阴影中扭动交缠。那些阴影中有一个人，路德维希看见了他。

那个人从黑暗的角落中慢慢升起来，他的下巴垂在前胸然后又猛地抬起来，转向路德维希的方向。领结和硬领环绕着他的脖子，燕尾服和丝绸衬衫包裹着他的身体，那是路德维希曾在帝国时代见过的装束——而在这些装束之下，埃德尔斯坦先生光裸的双腿旗杆似的插在他那双羊羔皮做的浅口皮鞋上，衬衫下缘之下裸露的皮肤在路德维希眼前晃出一道道白影。他僵直地站着，然后突然又像被拧满发条的木偶一样动起来，绕着跳舞似的圈子来到他面前，披风一般的衣摆在身后优美地荡开。

“嘿……嘿，看呐，这是一个德国人！”罗德里赫没有认出他，他呼唤他的声音就像那个喋喋不休的女歌手一样又细又尖。“你又来买奥地利人的便宜啤酒啦？可惜这里没有啤酒啊。”他被人撞得踉跄了一下，摇摇晃晃地扑到路德维希身上。“全让我们喝干净啦！”他的下巴软软地贴在路德维希的胸膛上，仰起头来迷茫又快乐地看着他。

这是罗德里赫吗？路德维希用双手捧起他的脸，这张脸苍白，病态，神志不清。他的眼睛失去了眼镜的保护，瞳孔放大到像个垂死的病人，血色的蛛网从那个无光的洞穴中将触角在白液上铺满。他的头发蓬乱地散着，他的颧骨高耸得吓人，这副样子让路德维希想起霍夫曼的锡兵，那个快乐的小人咧着一嘴的白牙咔嚓一声咬碎胡桃的头骨，然后崩脱的下半张脸落到地上成为腐鼠的乐园。

“罗德里赫？”路德维希把他搀扶到墙边，让他靠在墙上，可他的脊背刚刚碰到那里就往下滑，路德维希只好让他倚在自己的手臂上。“你能看见我吗？我是路德维希啊，我是德意志，德意志共和国。”他用手背拍打罗德里赫的脸，用极轻的声音在他耳边说。

“共和国？”罗德里赫斜着身子，几乎把全部重量放在路德维希的手臂上，以一个扭曲的姿势抬起头来看他。“谁他妈的是共和国！”他叫了一声，旁边角落中传来一阵怪异的狂笑。然后他猛地把头沉下去，整张脸埋在路德维希的臂弯里。他在不断地吸气，喉咙和鼻腔里发出急促的气音，好像要把自己憋死在对方的衣服里，路德维希的身体被他带着一同抖个不停。

路德维希放松肩膀，让罗德里赫把头靠在自己胸前。密集的汗珠黏在他毫无血色的皮肤上，只有干裂的嘴唇被他自己的牙齿咬的鲜红。他张着十指，指甲抓在路德维希被弄脏的外套上，光裸的大腿在他的裤缝上乱蹭。女歌手唱破了音，黑暗中又是一阵笑声，烟头带着火星坠到地上，角落里空的针管被一只脚踢出来。路德维希抓起罗德里赫的手臂，掀开袖子想在上面寻找针孔，可是在昏暗的光线下他除了凸出的血管什么也看不清。

“你在发烧，罗德里赫。”路德维希放开罗德里赫的手，那只手像脱线木偶似的软塌塌地垂进黑暗里。他一只手扶着罗德里赫的腰，另一只手尽量轻柔地扳着他的肩膀让他直起身来。“要我送你回家吗？”他托着他的身体，那具身体几乎无意识地弯折在他的手里。

罗德里赫抬起头，眼皮颤了几下，微微散开的瞳孔呆呆地对着他。“回家？不，不，我不要回家。”他愣了一会儿，然后很快地回答。“我家里什么也没有。路德维希，我要待在这里。”一滴汗珠流到他的睫毛上，他眨了眨眼。“路德维希，我要回你的家……我要和你一起回家。”

“上帝，罗德里赫，快别这么说。”

“是吗，路德维希？你不想让我这样说吗？”罗德里赫在他的支撑下变换姿势。“你不想……那你为什么还来维也纳找我呢？”他的眼睛很快地眨动，嘈杂的音乐在四壁乱撞。

路德维希不说话，他双手环抱着罗德里赫的腰，想将他带离这个地方。女歌手还在扯着嗓子尖叫，陌生人开始拍着巴掌跳舞，劣质烟草的味道飘过来，有人在发出莫名其妙的笑。路德维希的汗出的快和罗德里赫一样多，他想快点出去，回到没有灯的地面上。

罗德里赫挣动着，他被燕尾服包裹着的臀部猛地撞在路德维希的大腿上，路德维希后退一步，双手从他的腰上放下。罗德里赫转过身来正对着他，双肩靠回身后的墙上。他优雅地把一条腿抬起来，穿着小皮鞋的脚背搭在路德维希的侧腰上，燕尾服的下摆从他的胯部滑下去，路德维希盯着他的脸，目光游移着不敢向下看。

“你和我做吧，路德维希，和我做吧。”他很快地说，天鹅绒的领结在他的喉结下方凸出来。

“什么？”

“和我做爱，路德维希，你和我做爱。”罗德里赫伸出手，把路德维希的一片衣角攥在手里。“德意志和奥地利做爱！”

“别这么说，罗德里赫。我没和你做过，我也不想和你做……在这种地方。”

“这种地方？路茨，小路易，他们是这么叫你的吧，你忘了柏林现在已经是全欧洲最放荡的城市啦？我的维也纳可比不上她呀。你不让我叫你德意志，你怕他们知道你来这种地方？哈哈，他们也不知道我来这种地方，他们不知道这是我——不过谁知道呢，他们可能早就知道啦！”罗德里赫把腿放下来，轻佻地呼唤着路德维希的名字，连续不断的单词在极快的语速中噼里啪啦地蹦出来。路德维希靠近他，皱着眉头不说话。

“你不会吗？那怎么可能呢，你见过基尔伯特和我做。你和弗朗西斯也做过了吧，你们是怎么做的？哦，你们不会是在凡尔赛吧，在那个全是镜子的地方……”

“别提法国。”路德维希把衣角从他手里拽出来，右手按在罗德里赫的肩膀上，黑头发的男人像个舞蹈演员那样向后仰着，腰部悬在空中，后背和脑袋贴在墙面上。

“你想知道意大利是怎么和我做的吗？或者是波西米亚？你在想象他们像弗朗西斯在凡尔赛对你那样操我？哦不，他们才懒得操我，我躺在那里，他们都走啦，他们看都不看我。”路德维希看着罗德里赫，觉得他在说胡话。他的眼睛和脸孔都隐在黑暗里，路德维希抓着他，却什么也看不见，他只听得见他的声音，在他辨不出曲目的歌声中像从墙另一边传来：“怎么，路德维希？你也懒得操我了吗？”

路德维希盯着那片黑暗，他感到一只手贴到他的大腿上，那只手冰凉干硬，像是僵尸或是骷髅，隔着那条被溅上少许酒液的西装裤子抓住了他腿间的物件。然后那只手松开了，移上了他的裤链，摸到了他的内裤，然后那不轻不重的压力又回来了，路德维希不敢去看，他僵硬地按着罗德里赫的肩膀，把目光锁死在对方额头上方阴影的中心。罗德里赫的手上下操弄着他，向下时紧紧攥住，向上时稍稍松开，没有人这样侍弄过路德维希，这只死尸般的手比他自己少年时笨拙的尝试更快地让他火烧火燎。他难以抑制地喘了起来，羞耻心和更令人羞耻的快感轮番把他的声音从喉咙里压下去又挤出来，但其实谁也没有听见，因为歌手还在那里唱的震天动地。

“来吧，德意志，把这玩意塞到我屁股里来，把——”

“我说了别那么叫！”

疲软的言语抵抗在罗德里赫固执的拉扯上撞击、消失。天旋地转时路德维希才开始思考为什么这具像被烤软的铝条一样歪歪扭扭、摇摇欲坠的身体能把如此大的力量用于体位变换和亲吻。罗德里赫咬上他的嘴唇时从他洞开裤链里抽出的手和另一只一起扶住他的脸颊，小指卡住下颚，拇指捏上颧骨。在原地转半圈后他被摁上墙，后脑碰出“咚”的乐音。顶进他双腿间的膝盖代替手掌继续抚弄他，让他敏感的、才被火星烧着的身体在简单基础的触碰下愉快地抖动。与之一同脱掉他理智外衣的是那条在他口腔里胡乱掠夺的舌，它同样滑腻的表面搔过他的舌苔，欲求的舌尖像羽毛般轻刮侧壁，每下都把过电的快感送进他的脊椎。没人吻过他，他还不会接吻。他起先本能地闭眼，但很快被两只冰凉的拇指将眼皮拨上去，把角膜拉得变形，让扭曲的、光怪陆离的景象像从潜艇的舷窗里看到的，像一条鱼睁着灯泡似的大眼看到的——总归不是地面上能看到的。但是在这样的景象中他感到陌生的安适，在对方膝盖上蹭出的粘液和压抑的彩灯以及升腾的尼古丁一起变得悦耳动听了。路德维希艰难地把头往女歌手那里扭过去，对方看到了他，朝他挤了一下单侧的眼睛。

“你在看谁！德意志，看看我，看德意志奥地利……”罗德里赫把他的头用力地往回掰，再次把粗糙的嘴唇贴上路德维希下巴的时候，被伸来的手挡住了肩。他突然泄了力软在路德维希的手掌上，沉重的头颅陷进他颈窝。路德维希扶住他，他却更夸张地下滑。

“你需要睡眠。别再说这些！”路德维希用一只手圈住他，另一只手把他燕尾服的下摆撩回原位。冗长的名字敲响他心里的警钟，但下腹的东西依然翘得老高，把内裤从两条龇牙咧嘴的链条中顶出一块，把自己箍得发疼。他绝望地去够自己的拉链，但从他后腰绕回身前的手擦过臀时，胸前伏着的脑袋突然向上抬起眼珠，一丝甜蜜的叹息从他嘴里发出来。

“和我做爱。你硬了。你想要。我也想要。来吧，路德维希，让我夹着你。你会很快乐的。把我钉在你的小棍儿上，我会用力的吸着你的。来……来，快来，你想怎么做都可以。”他颤抖的声音让路德维希想到春天叫唤的母猫，音调在高和极高间跳跃，末句的颤音则是抓挠他的小猫爪子，是正踩在裸背的男舞者身上的女歌手的细鞋跟。那舞者用一条黑布蒙着眼睛，交叉的皮带是上身的唯一覆盖，他在女人脚下行走，弯腰行走，把身体埋得极低极低，像被踩得折成两半，像个坏了脑袋或者受了重伤的人一样行走。鞋跟随节拍刺他背上的肉，他阴影外的嘴角勾起，拉出满足的笑容。路德维希不自觉地抖了下，忽然感到身下一凉——两根冰冷的手指拨开内裤边缘从侧面探入，和他勃起的家伙坦诚相见。调皮的手指还坏心地钻进他顶端的裂隙，他“呀”地叫出声。

“如果你不和我做我就去和别人做。我可是很受欢迎的那个。”罗德里赫收敛了笑意，向黑暗深处转头。路德维希也向那儿看，竟看到一个中年男人倚在墙边，猥琐地向他——不，应该是向罗德里赫笑。他的裤裆开了，左手在阴影里套弄自己；右手没有了，空荡荡的袖管被打上结。在他旁边，两个男人——呃，是女人，是把头发理得很短的女人衣不蔽体，像两只缠绕的章鱼一样把白花花的胴体扭曲地紧贴，明晃晃的胸脯甩着，她们在灯管下接吻，把嘴分开，再接吻，把嘴亲得啧啧响。

“你看到了？你看到他——他叫汉斯，嘿……嘿，汉斯！”罗德里赫向那个黑暗中的男人举起胳膊，只举到一半就落下了，但足够对方看到。男人咧开一口黄牙的嘴笑，摇晃着朝他走过来。路德维希咬了咬牙，把罗德里赫拉进另一个方向的阴影里。他用自己的额头贴住罗德里赫滚烫的，低语道：“我和你做。但你答应我，做完就回家。我送你回家。”

咯咯的笑回到罗德里赫脸上，他亲一口路德维希的脸颊，发出和同性恋女人亲嘴一样的“啵”声。路德维希不知道接下来要做什么，直到罗德里赫压着他倒向一边，他扶住他，但两人还是一起滚到地上。他用手撑着地，但砸到不知是谁的脚。对方骂骂咧咧地把脚踢到他脸上。路德维希花了好一会儿才看清对方，是个躺在地上吸烟的人。微弱的小红点忽明忽暗。

罗德里赫生气地使唤那人：“快走，快走开。我要在这儿做爱了。”

路德维希想说什么又不知如何说，好在男人识趣地——仅仅发出一声变调的啐骂般的讥笑就挪开了。那儿有张很小的沙发。罗德里赫把自己撑在沙发上，十秒后又柔软地落下去。他一点力气也没有了。路德维希脱下外衣铺到地上，让罗德里赫躺到上面。这里比刚才的角落更缺乏光照，只有罗德里赫的小半张脸照进黄光，剩下的身体和他都藏着黑暗。路德维希硬得厉害，所以脱掉裤子花了他不少时间。他趴上罗德里赫的身体，把手探到他身下，迎接他的是对方细软的臀肉，毫无遮掩。他停了动作顺着罗德里赫的大腿向下摸，在小腿肚下找到那条脱出一只腿的黏糊糊的内裤，一面涂满精液。鞋也不知在何时被罗德里赫脱下了，光着的脚在地上打滑。

他望着罗德里赫的眼睛，那双失焦的眼睛里漾着至上的欢愉。罗德里赫微微地张开嘴，一条鲜红的舌挑逗地舔过上唇。路德维希压下疑问，用一根手指顶弄他股间的小洞，它被人玩得红肿，胀起的褶皱相互挤着，他能想象这个甘美的洞口饱受肉棒凌虐的样子。他把指尖浅浅的探进去，于是一股股被肚子焐热的粘液像泄闸的水流一样向外冒。比体温更热的内壁贪婪地咬他、吻他，好像从那流出的是齁嗓子的奶和蜜，加了过多砂糖，浓稠地粘着他。他在里面用力地搅，尝过很多根阴茎还是紧致依旧的身体不知饱足地吸附上来，让他的搅动不那么顺利。但是更多的奶和蜜流下来了，把他屈起的四根手指的指背染湿。罗德里赫快活地叫，把腰扭起来，小腹上放纵过度的小东西疲软地趴着，动作总要慢主人一步，但也努力地挤出最后一点汁液，像精疲力竭的维也纳在歌厅里不要命地把自己压榨。

路德维希还想继续用手指抚慰他时罗德里赫出声了。他将轻佻的眼角向更明亮的光源下扬起，爬上对方小腹的脚趾狎昵地点他：“快进来吧，亲爱的……德意志。基尔伯特没教过你怎么做是吗？但法国教过……法国，法国开心吗？他把你玩哭啦？”

一股混着欲望的火焰往路德维希头上冲，他不再温柔地对待他。他又草草戳刺几下就把自己庞大的家伙往他滑溜溜的小口里捅。蚌肉一样包容的身体欢迎他，把他整个吞下，像奶油吸进一根小棍一样顺畅。高亢的叫声被他的冲撞顶出来，罗德里赫在地上晃，额发一颠一颠地打他的眼皮，把垫在身下的外衣纽扣在地面磨得沙沙响。法国、镜厅、凡尔赛还有争先恐后越过边境的人们鞭策他，叫他把愤怒塞进这具可怜的身体。罗德里赫的两条腿被他折起来架到肩上，燕尾服还在他身上穿着，下摆垫在屁股下，承接住一滩不断滴落的白浊。他诡异地笑着，把嘴唇往路德维希脸上凑。路德维希低下头用力咬住他，撕扯他嘴唇上的死皮，把美味的裂口舔得涂满诱人的铁锈味果膏。这是他第一次操人，他冲动得像只动物。视野里对方的上半身还好端端地穿着衣服，只是没戴眼镜也没抹发胶，但没关系，它们和憔悴的面部一样可以被美化，在情欲里重绘成美泉宫里伴随流转乐声起舞时的样子，脱下的小羊皮鞋踩着他青涩的心弦啪嗒啪嗒地跳，细胳膊细腿的黑色小人在细细的钢线上狂笑。

罗德里赫晃得厉害，路德维希不得不用双手固定他，掐他瘦得硌人的肩，但他突然厉害地挣扎起来，路德维希只好放手，然后被对方抱住，上身被压得更低，像那个女歌手脚下的没穿衣服的男人似的将自己的前胸和对方的贴着。罗德里赫夹他，在他的捣弄中收缩，像坏掉的小船一样在海浪里舞蹈，把浪花溅得到处都是，把手顺着路德维希衣服的下摆伸进去，揉捏他同样坚硬的乳头。

“干我！用力！热，让我热！太冷啦，你太冷啦。让我痛！”他冰冰的手指让路德维希战栗。从他眼睛中路德维希已经看不到一丝清醒。他把他的手捉出来，扣着他的手指，让手背贴上外衣光滑的内衬。

“你是不是用药了？你和他们一样……针管？你给自己注射？”

“噢，路德维希，”一阵轻快的笑从两人间狭小的孔隙里钻出来，很快占满整个空间，罗德里赫随笑声在他身上一下下地磨蹭，随顶弄的动作把声音颤得厉害，“只是……只是一点小小的助兴剂——啊，能让我更愉快地跳、跳舞……”

“它让我保持……保持活力！可它让我想做爱了……有活力就要做爱！有活力就要做爱，不是吗？你感受到了吗？他们把我喂得满满的……好的和坏的，健康的……残疾的，断手断脚的，他们都能和我做爱！我多么受欢迎啊！”他把路德维希握紧的手指依次顶开，指尖在他掌心来回滑了会儿，又随着计数把它们一根根往回扳握成拳。

“嘿，今晚第一个操我的是……英国人！他说英语，啊，他不会说德语，但有什么关系呢？我们的女孩儿都会说英语。她们都会说……Bienvenue！啊，第二个是德国人，可是光太暗啦，他看起来……像长了头黑发！他真大，他一点也不怜惜我，他把我的裤子扯坏了！他……他让我帮他舔湿，然后竟然就直接操进来……第三个是……第三个……”

“天哪，上帝……”

“第三个人是个中学生！他爸爸和哥哥都在战争中丧生啦！他问我——你猜他问我什么？他问我‘为什么你这婊子样的家伙不用去当兵，不用死在炮弹下？你腿上连半条伤都没有。’他竟然埋怨我！他好生气呀，他把我都撞痛了。可是他多么有活力……多么年轻的肉体啊，比你哥哥和你的朋友们都有活力，都年轻……”

“你也让我痛吧，让我流血，让我的心跳起来，让我……快咬我！咬我，咬这儿。”他指着自己的脖子，用颤抖不停的手指碰天鹅绒的丝带，但不得要领。路德维希着迷般地把手伸过去替他解开，又松开一颗衬衣的扣子，把一大片美丽光滑的、没受过伤的皮肤暴露出来。那一截脆弱的脖子像天鹅的颈，稍加用力就会折断，像他不断舞蹈的穿白袜的脚踝。他咔嚓一声咬上去，甜美的汁水填满他的齿缝，引得他抽紧的下腹连连颤抖。罗德里赫和发出的餍足叹息一起在钳制下装模作样地挣动，让路德维希咬得和撞得更使劲。在骤然加速的撞击中他释放在对方体内，和英国人、德国人以及中学生一样向他播撒生命种子，在他贫瘠的身体里混一锅乱糟糟的富饶的琼浆。

从他身体里退出来时路德维希还咬着漂亮的脖子，牙上沾着血。罗德里赫的眼睛只睁开一条缝，用脚跟勾他的背。凉飕飕的风从两人身后吹来，和滚烫的精液一起往他身体里钻，他就那么敞着腿让冷的和热的一起进来。路德维希把他抱到一边，用外衣擦拭两人的身体。歌声停了下来，黏浊的液体在他们黑色的衣料上反光，刺着路德维希的眼。

罗德里赫的头枕在他的大腿上，他的脖子优美地后仰，路德维希借着昏暗的灯光看到那上面血红的痕迹，他的喉咙里涌上淡淡的腥甜。“天呐……罗德里赫。”凉风吹上他汗湿的身体，他感到自己的脸烧了起来。“你这样……我这样……让我感觉……”罗德里赫的腿间有一片阴影，在那里看不见的液体无声地流进燕尾服的后襟里。“很疯狂。”他盯着那片阴影说。

“哈，你觉得我是疯了吗，路德维希？”罗德里赫闭着眼，他被路德维希咬破的嘴唇随着上下翕动而往外渗血。“你在怜悯我吗？德意志怜悯奥地利？哈哈，你为什么要怜悯我呢……你看看你的样子呀，路德维希。”他抬起一只手，像对那个汉斯招手那样想抚上他的脸。“我们明明是一样的呢……”

“不，不，我不是这个意思……对不起。”

“对不起？你有什么对不起我的呢，路德维希？”他偏过头，把罗德里赫的手握在自己手里，这只手不再像死尸身上的部件，路德维希的身体和精液为它带来了温度。“我不是疯子，你也不是疯子，那些天杀的同性恋和瘾君子呢？哈哈，他们也不是疯子！你听到他们在说什么了吗？这里好吵，吵得我头好痛，但是我听到了——他们在说啊，歌厅他妈的算得上什么！时代，该死的时代，该死的1920年！时代比歌厅还要疯狂上一万倍！”

罗德里赫攥着他的手，他瘫在地上一点都动不了，但他还是把他的手攥得紧紧。“维也纳……路德维希，你来维也纳做什么？维也纳有什么？维也纳没有食物，没有原料，匈牙利和波西米亚一粒谷子和一块煤炭也不愿给她……维也纳人唯一有的就是钱——钱！那是每一天都比前一天更接近于废纸的东西呀……唉，小路茨，你的马克还在口袋里吗？克朗贬值的速度比你最喜欢的啤酒脱销的速度还快呢！”他连眼睛也不睁开，只是不停地说着话，嘴角的裂口中更多的血珠涌出来，他叫着路德维希，路德维希却不知道他在和谁说话。

“……你的政府也不管你吗？”

“政府？路德维希呀……你说的是哪个政府呢？社会主义的，教会主义的，还是民族主义的？社会主义的想要革命，教会主义的想要复辟，民族主义的想要和你成为一个国家——他们的唯一共同点就是……谁也不想要共和国呀！路德维希，你说我该听谁的呢？”

妄语锤打着他，但路德维希不再打断他的话，没人在意他们，他们和所有那些将自己隐藏在黑暗中的影子没有区别。罗德里赫也不看他，他只是一直说话，他的指甲抠在路德维希的手背上，他自己的手背上细细的青筋像要绷断的琴弦那样凸起。

“你问我为什么在这里，那我还能去哪里？我很难受……我每天都很难受，路德维希，但我无事可做。自从我离开霍夫堡……很久没有人来问我的意见了。那幢大楼——啊，卡尔，卡尔·马克思大楼*，还有那些稀奇古怪的……卫乡团*，维也纳的街上每天都变一个样子，但那又和我有什么关系呢？”

“没人管我，路德维希……谁还想让我活下去？我的人民觉得我活不下去……他们不想和我一起死。你不让我叫你德意志，也不让我叫自己德意志奥地利。哈哈，他们操我的时候不知道我是奥地利。我是奥地利吗？我是哪个奥地利？他们保卫的是哪个奥地利，他们敌对的又是哪个奥地利？”

“你知道战争结束后我第一次去歌剧院的时候看到了什么吗？我看到死神站在门口……站在我的人民中间，拉着他们的手。天呐，他认出了我，他像1914年和1918年那样对我笑，我跑开了啊，我没敢进去。”罗德里赫的手松了下来，他的声音越来越低，但他的嘴唇还在不住地一开一合。头发黏在他的额头上，在未被遮掩的下半张脸上，路德维希看到了那些星星点点的眼泪，在半明半暗的光线中像碎开的宝石，沿着他凌乱的鬓角流到他的裤子上。

“但我很快乐，路德维希，今晚我很快乐……和你做爱我很快乐。”他近乎耳语地对他说。

那路德维希呢，路德维希快乐吗？他想要回答罗德里赫，但他又不知道该如何回答。他只得伸出手去，像小时候被埃德尔斯坦先生抱着那样把那个被汗液和眼泪弄的一塌糊涂的脑袋搂在臂弯里。

路德维希抱着罗德里赫，德意志抱着奥地利，在这个见不得光的、从内到外疯掉的歌厅，在这个见不得人的、从上到下烂掉的城市，他们偷偷摸摸地抱着彼此，在半黑半白的光影中，在欢歌乱舞的人群中，在酒味、烟味、汗味、大麻和呕吐物的味道中。他们像两个罪人，他们是两个罪人。他们像一对爱人，他们是一对爱人吗？

女歌手的话筒被一个年轻人抢了去，他的金发在冷光中闪，他可能就像罗德里赫说的那个中学生那样年轻。他用蹩脚的英语唱起Tomorrow Belongs to Me*，路德维希听得出它的曲调，那是一首不错的歌曲。他靠着墙角疲倦地坐着，不知道现在已经是夜里几点。罗德里赫一动不动地靠在他的怀里，脸上带着泪嘴角却带着笑，像一具沉浸在快乐中的尸体。路德维希以为他睡着了，动了动身子想把他抱起，但又听到他哑掉的声音对他说——路德维希，你别走……你别走，你跟我说说话。

路德维希低头看着他，那首歌正唱到高潮。1914年的时候他对他说“我和你一起”，1918年的时候他对他说“你要和我一起”——那么1920的时候他要对他说什么呢？1923年呢？1938年呢？1945年呢？*

路德维希不说话，在子夜的怀抱中，他们两个谁都不说话。

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> “我为艺术而生，为爱情而活”：歌剧《托斯卡》里的一首歌。  
> *卡尔·马克思大楼：社会民主党掌权时的“红色维也纳”的建设成果之一。  
> *卫乡团：基督社会党的武装组织，是当时流行的党团组织的代表，这些组织听命于政党而非国家。  
> *Tomorrow Belongs to Me：电影《歌厅》和剧集《高堡奇人》中的插曲，二三十年代的一首流行歌曲，后来在希特勒青年团中广为流传。  
> *1914：萨拉热窝事件后，奥匈在德二的支持下宣战  
> *1918：西克图斯事件，奥匈被彻底绑上德二的战车，详见花花的《卡诺莎之行》第13、14章  
> *1923：法国强占鲁尔区，圆手在啤酒馆搞事，魏玛的通货膨胀达到比早年奥家更恐怖的底部  
> *1938：德奥和并


End file.
